The Adventure of Finn
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Finn is the only one left from his last battle. Or is he? I don't own Kingdom Keepers. DISCONTINUED OPEN FOR TAKING!
1. Chapter 1: Where is everybody?

Finn was running as fast as he could. He had just had a frightening encounter with Maleficient. He had Amanda, Jess, Maybeck and Philby. Luckily, Charlene and Willa were able to escape but he had no idea where they were or if they were together or apart. He thought he saw something move in the distance by Cinderella's Castle could it possibly be Wayne? Or maybe Willa and or Charlene? What about Wanda could that be right? Or could it be an intruder?

I've always suspected Gaston and could Beast have gone bad? The new attraction of Beast's castle brought a few new characters into Disney world. But honestly Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Chip, Belle and Beast were good. But I knew it was a big bulky figure. I was just really scared for the others. By the time I had reached the castle the figure was gone. I kept running. I don't know why because I had already lost them.

But the problem was I couldn't get back home in to my because Willa had the FOB and without that there is no way of getting back. Plus he had to find Charlene too. He could already see that it was Dawn. He checked his phone. It was 5:57. He had forgotten that it was summer. His mom would be coming to wake him up in about a half hour. If he didn't get back by then, his mom would call the doctor! They had dealt with doctors before, it was not so great.

Then to his relief, he saw Willa running towards him. She was shouting something but he couldn't make it out until he saw it. There was a huge wooden cannon coming up in the distance. It was firing cannons at them. "Run!" Willa shouted. He started to run. "I thought we took care of these before!" Finn shouted. "I know me too!" claimed Willa "Do you know where Charlene is?" asked Finn "No! I thought she was wi- DUCK!" Finn ducked. Just on time too! They turned a curb and dove behind a garbage can. They both felt someone. "Charlene?" Willa whispered. "Yeah? Who are you!" replied Charlene.  
"Relax its just us Finn and Willa." said Finn. "Oh thank god!" "Shh! They are just passing us!" whispered Willa. Once they were gone, Charlene asked, "Where are the others?". "They were..." started Willa. "They were captured." ended Finn. Charlene gasped loudly. A grunting voice from above said, "What are you doing here?" It was just Wayne. But there was still something wrong. "Run!" screamed Finn. He had the...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Bye Bye

It was just Wayne. But something was wrong. Then he saw it. He looked deep into Wayne's eyes and saw it. They had gotten him. He was under Maleficient's control. So if Wayne was under her control, all the others might as well be toast. But how... No time for that. "Run! He's under her control!" They ran and ran and ran but then sometime while they were running Charlene disappeared. Finn really hoped she was alright.

Suddenly Wayne popped up in front of them. "Hi" he said. "And goodbye!" said Willa as they ran the direction they came from. But Willa screamed and fell back. "Grab the fob by the magic place! Its where we last encountered so look close!" "No!" Finn yelled. "I can't leave without you!" "Go!" yelled Willa before Wayne wrapped his hand around her mouth. Then Charlene popped up and asked, "Is it safe now?" "Where were you?" asked Finn.

"I went into the shadows." she explained. "Why didn't I think of that?" asked Finn. "Anyway Willa left us the fob before she was captured." "She was captured too?" "Yeah. And now its all up to us to save them." "Not too much pressure." said Charlene. "Yeah right!" said Finn. "We should go get that fob." "Yeah good idea." "Well once we find the fob we have to stay away from the others. Just lay low and stay at home. Plus they might try to sneak into our homes and kid-nap us."

"Still, not too much pressure!" said Charlene. "But wait, how are they going to cross over?" asked Charlene. "Simple. How does Maleficient get her minions crossed over?" explained Finn. "Good point." Once they found the fob by the trash cans, they pushed the button and landed in their rooms. Just that moment his mom walked in. "Oh hey mom!" Finn said nervously. "I was just waking up!" "Well that's not really you." Finn's mom said suspiciously. "Well I guess something just told me to wake up" Finn made up quickly.

THANKS FOR READING! I UNDERSTAND THAT I MESSED UP IN BETWEEN THIRD PERSON AND NARRATOR AND WHO GOT AWAY AND WHO DIDN'T SO SORRY! I WAS KIND OF RUSHING THROUGH IT SO I'M REALLY SORRY! I PROMISE IT WILL BE FROM THE NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW! AND ONLY FINN AND CHARLENE GOT AWAY NOW.

- DPHPLOVER101


	3. Chapter 3: The Discoveries

Finn called Charlene right away. He would usually have called Philby or Maybeck but Charlene was basically the only one left that he knew wasn't in trouble or some how transferred to the bad side. Maybe because of Philby and Willa's sharpness, Maleficient was torturing them this very minute. Finn felt that he had to get Amanda back or else he would die. So Finn quickly called Charlene on her cell phone. When she answered she said, "Were they really kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately yes. And I'm afraid they were captured by Maleficient herself." explained Finn. "Who knows, the OTs could be torturing all of them or one of them this very moment." "Can we try NOT to think that way?" pleaded Charlene. "What I think we should do is study our opponent better" said Charlene. "Why didn't I think of that? But how can we?"

"It's simple Finn! All we do is watch the movie! But don't pay attention to me if I start screaming with the parts with HER in it..." "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! We have to watch Sleeping Beauty?" asked Finn. "Can't we just watch another movie, like..." "No Finn, Sleeping Beauty is the only movie with her in it. Unless you want to buy the Disney villains collection of triumphs..." said Charlene.

"Alright! Alright! We'll watch Sleeping Beauty. But for your information, if I start screaming like a girl you promise not to tell ANY of the other keepers including Amanda and Jess! Especially Amanda! Promise?" Finn asked anxiously. "Promise. So when do you want to watch it?" asked Charlene "Anytime. Except now because its like seven in the morning!" declared Finn. "Okay how about today around noon?" asked Charlene. "Fine just its not like a date or any thing right? Were just studying Maleficient."

At around noon, Finn went over to Charlene's house. He had never actually been to her house before so it was a new experience for him. When she opened the door she said that she had decorated the tv room a bit but when he walked in, he saw a Disney princess themed room! "You didn't have to go all extreme with the decor Charlene!" "Oh its just a few childhood memories I planted around the room. That's all!" More than a few! Thought Finn.

Charlene had a copy of every one of the 52 Disney animated movies including Wreck it Ralph. Apparently she had them organized by they year each of them came out. And she had a graph of her favorites on a piece of paper organized by highlights. "Clearly you like Disney!" "Like? I love Disney!" exclaimed Charlene.

"And you aren't freaked out by all the villains in them?" asked Finn "Of course I am! But before the whole Keeper thing happened, I was teased and taunted every where I went for being a tween who loved Disney! I still do just a little less." "So what were you saying about hating going to Disney world every night?" Finn asked suspiciously. "Well, yeah! Its creepy there! Disney World is a completely different world compared to the movies!"

"Shall we start the movie?" asked Finn. "Sure" said Charlene as she popped the disk into the blu-ray player. She started to fast forwarded through the beginning credits but Finn stopped her. "Stop Charlene we need to pay attention to every bit of the movie. Even the annoying parts." "Fine." said Charlene as she re-winded it. After a few seconds Finn yelled out, "Pause it!" Charlene did so. "See that?" asked Finn. "Nope, see what?" replied Charlene.

"Look closely." said Finn. "Do you see it?" "No" said Charlene. "What is it?" "look try to spell out Philby's name with the letters" "Oh come on! Finn!" "No seriously!" Finn said. Charlene looked closely. "OMG! It says Willa, Philby, Maybeck, Amanda and Jess! But what about those left over letters?" "Write those ones down and try to unscramble them." said Finn.

"OMG. They spell out Maleficient!" "All of those letters, in order with the names, those regular names are the names of the people who voiced the characters!" said Finn "Do you think there could be a time capsule or machine that brought them back? Maybe SHE forced them to do it by using the green eye thing and..." "No! Think about it! When did Disney ever use a time machine in any of his movies?" "Um, are you seriously asking me that?" Charlene got up and grabbed one of the newer movies.

"This is a movie called, Meet the Robinson's! Think Finn!" answered Charlene. "Oh my gosh you are right! Older Goob used the STOLEN time machine to go back in time to change something!" exclaimed Finn "Do you think Maleficient took his place?" asked Charlene. "Maybe." answered Finn "I'm sure if we watch we might hear a difference in the voices!" exclaimed Charlene. "Okay. Let's Do This Thing!" shouted Finn.

"Okay so here is what we found out different in the voices, #1: Aurora didn't sound as high of a singer when Philip heard her." said Finn. "#2: Philip sounded tired when he said, 'No carrots' to Samson" said Charlene. "#3: They sounded flat while singing" said Finn. "And an important change in the animation was that Aurora's hair was black!" said Charlene. "And that's extremely important." stated Finn. "That could be a huge clue to us finding them."

"Another horrible difference is that when Philip was trying to get out of his chains in the sound track, he was crying." pointed out Charlene. "That is huge! HUGE I tell you!" Agreed Finn. "So, how are we going to go back in time?" "Duh! Finn are you blank minded? We just get the other one that wasn't stolen! Just like in the movie!" explained Charlene. "But in that movie, didn't that one crash?" asked Finn. "Snap out of it! Lewis fixed it! Remember?"

HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND CORRECT ANY MISTAKES I MADE IF YOU CAN!


	4. Chapter 4: Backfire

"So, um were here, and uh what should we do?" asked Charlene. "Well are there any Meet the Robinsons themed rides?" asked Finn "Oh gosh there isn't any!" replied Charlene. "So how could they have gone back in time?" "I really don't know" replied Finn. "Hmm..." said Charlene. "Well it would make sense if it was in Tomorrowland." "Uh yeah but there isn't really anything there." pointed out Finn. "It shouldn't hurt to try!" Charlene said

"So um... how's Amanda?" she asked awkwardly. "How should I know? She could be getting tortured or even be a green eye at this point!" Everyone knows that Charlene is jealous of Amanda. So here's what she said, "Well, she could also be dead. Just saying." "And you don't think Philby, Maybeck, Jess or Willa are? You know sometimes you are just so, so wrong!" Finn said angrily. He marched over to the Tomorrowland speedway, started it up and drove away.

Then his car turned a bright shade of green and and Finn was gone. "Finn? You're kidding right? Finn?" Charlene screamed and ran to the car. She jumped in and drove off because she didn't want to be the non-adventurous person she was anymore. And suddenly everything was turning green around her. But before she could have had any second thoughts about it, everything went black.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I DON'T HAVE ALOT OF TIME TODAY FOR WRITING SO SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5: No Voice

"What the heck? Where in the world am I?" Finn was sitting in the car where moments ago, he was racing on the Tomorrowland speedway. He was surrounded by trees and plants of all kinds. He saw a stream nearby. "What the?-" he said again before he spotted another car similar to his across the stream. He also saw a petrified girl there as well.

"Charlene?!" Finn called out. "Finn! Where are we?" asked/ yelled Charlene. "I think we may be in the... the... future." roared Finn. He stupidly decided to swim across. But then a current started to take him away. "HELP! HELP! HELP! I KNOW HOW TO SWIM BUT NOT IN A CURRENT! HELP!" He forced his head out of the water just enough to take a breath and see that he was headed for a waterfall. He tried shouting for help again but his voice was gone.

Suddenly everything was a big blur. He couldn't see anything but he knew he was moving. He was going to die and he knew it. Suddenly he felt himself fighting the current. But how? How was he doing this? He saw a flip of blonde hair. Then he saw grass he was dropped onto land and he rolled around on the sweet dirt and grass.

He spit out water through his nose, mouth and some in his eyes. He coughed it up. He thought he saw a fish flopping by him. Once he was well enough, he spotted Charlene standing over him. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her. He shook all the water out of his ears and tried to say "What?" but couldn't. "Finn?" she asked "Finn are you okay?". Finn tried to say no but couldn't so he shook his head furiously.


	6. GOODBYE!

**Yes, this is the end. It is up for taking PM me first and you get the story. Do not review for taking it only PM me okay?**


End file.
